moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Yun-Ki Ironfur
Yun-Ki Ironfur is the middle-child of the Ironfur family. He is the son of Jin-Shiang and Li-Hara Ironfur, and the brother of Mei-Sara and Zuang-Hi Ironfur. =Description= ---- Yun-Ki towers at 7'9, weighing 614 pounds. His face is splotched with random dots of black fur, though there are two equally sized and shaped circles around his eyes. His eyes are green. He can usually be seen wearing a big blue hat, a vest with a grey undershirt, blue pants, and a pair of boots. Armor Yun-Ki's armor is a simple knightly silver set of studded leather armor with a white mask to keep his face protected and his identity concealed. He wears a dark navy blue tabard with the crest of the Ashen Guard. While not in Stormwind or serving the Guard, he is wearing tattered leather hunting armor when in the presence of members of the Horde, or a blue vest with a grey undershirt, blue pants and a blue hat in the presence of the Alliance. Arms Though usually Yun-Ki only tends to fight in spars and thus only uses his fists and feet, he will use weapons in legitimate fights against legitimate enemies. He uses two tachi swords he calls the Zhanshou Blades, only in dire straights. He more often uses a Ghost Iron Staff, given to him by a friend named Gwenevieve Sharpclaw. He has named it the Tie Laohu, which, in the Old Pandaren Language, means the "Iron Tiger". =History= ---- Yun-Ki has split off from his mother and sister, and joined the Alliance with the help of a Worgenness named Marlianne. After that, he met and fell for a Pandaren Priestess named Baoling Autumnrain, soon after proposing. He received alterations from Theo Cascol, to better help him fend against a Death Knight named Nikula Blood. He defeated Nikula, and is now eagerly awaiting his return so that he may put an end to him. Yun-Ki has dropped his devout allegiance with the Alliance, and now claims neutrality amongst the warring factions, swearing allegiance only to the Ashen Guard, himself, and his friends. Youth At the age of eleven, Yun-Ki witnessed the death of his father at the hands of a numerous amount of Hozen. It had sobered him greatly, but it did not leave him depressed. It has, however, molded his opinion of the Hozen into a hateful one. Faction Yun-Ki was granted citizenship into the Qimeng by Hunya Ironpaw, nothing noteworhy earned him this citizenship. He is neutrally aligned in regards to the war between the Horde and the Alliance, but will stand alongside the Alliance if commanded to do so by the Ashen Guard. Title Yun-Ki was given his title by Trey'O'Song Tzu, due to his protectiveness for the things he cares for. =Personality= ---- Yun-Ki is laidback, carefree. He is prideful in = = himself, but not to a fault. He is a cheerful, happy kind of person, not staying angry or sad for too long. He tends to be protective of his friends, and those he cares about deeply. He feels a constant need to challenge himself, and grow stronger, always wanting to fight his opponents at their best, whether he can take what they dish out or not. Quirks Yun-Ki is incredibly afraid of lightning, due to experiences with it in his training with Kang Oxheart. Relationships Yun-Ki is married to Baoling Autumnrain, and is always very happy to see and converse with her. Often when they are together they can be seen in each other's arms. Yun-Ki is close with Dairnum Owens, and is always going on adventures to interesting places with him. Yun-Ki is good friends with Alyssa Wolfcrest. She often likes to tease him for fun, though Yun-Ki doesn't seem to mind. Gao Lang is one of Yun-Ki's closest friends, and has been through quite a few hardships with him. Kang Oxheart is Yun-Ki's teacher in the art of he Ox Stance. He holds Kang in high regard, and respects him greatly, even treating him like a big brother. Ming Xaio is a good friend and Yun-Ki's training partner. They venture through fierce challenges together. He treats her like his little sister. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks